


"A Flasher With Your Name On It"

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Avalance, Episode s03e16: I Ava, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Ray steers Gary into the lab with the intention of wiping his memory to keep Ava's origins secret and promptly does not do any of that





	"A Flasher With Your Name On It"

Ray steered Gary into the lab. Sara would talk to Ava. 2213 had been weird. Really weird. Ray was debating wiping his own memory.

Gary sat in the chair and waited.

"Do you think Director Sharpe will be all right?" he blurted out.

"Sara will make sure of it," Ray said.

"Good."

"You weren't really going to dress up as her, were you?"

"Director Sharpe's job is very important to her."

"You really care about her."

"Yes. You care about Captain Lance."

"We've been through a lot together. She's my friend. The Legends are my family."

"Director Hunter speaks very highly of you. Of all of you. He's proud of you."

"We care about him too. If you see him before us, tell him. I should tell you that after I wipe your memory, shouldn't I."

"I'm terrible at lying."

"Me too! When the Darhks kidnapped me and Nora took me on her mission to East Germany she tried to get me to lie. I'm really glad Wally came along, because I think that was going to end badly."

"I think he ambushed me once."

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that when he and Rip got really drunk before arriving here. Do you think they'll talk for long?"

"Probably hours, Director Sharpe likes Captain Lance a lot, I really tried not to interrupt their date, but it's just I really needed her help, and-"

"Sara cares about her too. Why did you join the Time Bureau?"

* * *

 

"I really should get Gary back," Ava said. "He's probably wondering why he's on the  _Waverider_."

"I'm sure Ray's keeping him occupied," Sara said. 

"Very occupied, Captain Lance," Gideon said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gideon?" Sara asked. The door slid open.

Ray and Gary were standing in the middle of the room, lips pressed together. They stepped back abruptly.

"Director Sharpe!" Gary said.

"Sara!" Ray said. "It's not what it looks like."

"It's not?"

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, we were just talking and one thing led to another and we just..."

"Ray." Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did this start before or after?"

"Oh. I didn't wipe Gary's memory. I mean, I haven't yet. I mean, do I still have to?"

"I would quite like to remember this part," Gary said. 

"And if someone asks you about 2213, Gary?" Ava asked.

"It's a very scary place no one should go to."

"Good enough. We should get back to the Time Bureau."

"I'll call you," Sara said.

"You'd better. Gary, straighten your tie."

"Yes, Director Sharpe. Um. Ray."

"Yeah," Ray said. "I'll, um, yep." He kissed Gary's cheek. "See you soon?"

Gary nodded, and followed Ava back through to the Time Bureau.

"Get you." Sara nudged Ray. "You going to call him?"

"Probably," Ray said. "Definitely. Is now too soon?"

"At least go to your room first."

"I will. Bye, Sara!"

Ray ran off, and Nate stuck his head through the door.

"Um, Captain? Where's Ray going?"

"To call Gary."

"Gary Green from the Time Bureau? Why?"

"Probably because Ava and I just walked in on them kissing."

"Huh."

"What do you need, Nate?"

"Kuasa's dead. And I can't find Amaya."

"Gideon," Sara said. "Get everyone on the bridge."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about I, Ava, but the answer is probably, as always, write nonsense.   
> Also thanks to people who write transcripts because I didn't hear what Ray said to Gary before steering him off, but it's the title now


End file.
